Sirius Black's Mystery Girl
by Sirius-love1981
Summary: When Ailee Abbott ends up sitting with Sirius and James on the train at the beginning of her 5th year, she learns some interesting new information. Sirius Black, The Sirius Black has been pining after a mystery girl since first year. What happens when they start to become friends? Will she find out who this mystery girl is once and for all? [Sirius Black x OC] [Marauders Era] [au]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 [Prefect Rejects]**

It was the beginning of fifth year for Ailee Abbott. She would be returning to hogwarts with a few more freckles dusted across her nose and her auburn hair a bit longer than before. Her bright baby blue eyes lit up at the sight of her best friend, and fellow ginger, Lily Evens, standing a little ways away on the platform.

She ran to her best friend and embraced her with a surprising amount of force given Ailee's small stature.

"I missed you!" Said Ailee still hugging her friend tightly.

"I literally just saw you yesterday!" Laughed Lily.

"Exactly! It's been _hours_!" Exclaimed Ailee.

The two girls eventually finished saying their goodbyes and started to head towards the train.

"So Lils, where would you like to sit?"

"Oh, um well I actually have to go sit with the prefects for our meeting.."

"Oh yeah, right.." said Ailee a bit crestfallen, "Well you go on and I'll figure something out."

"I'll come find you if we get out early! I promise!" Said Lily. She felt a bit guilty leaving her shy best friend to fend for herself, but was sure that anyone would be happy to have her join them.

Ailee walked alone with a small pout on her lips, her previous excitement extinguished at the thought of having to spend the long train ride without the company of her best friend.

"Hey! Ails! What's with the face? You look like someone jinxed your pigmy puff." Said a familiar voice. The voice of Sirius Black.

 _The_ Sirius Black.

Pureblood. Marauder. Lady's Man. He was taller than average, ruggedly handsome with striking grey eyes, and had dark hair that fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. He was also the most fawned over boy in all of Hogwarts.

He and Ailee had known each-other for years as they were both Gryffindors in the same year, but they didn't speak that often, and when they did, most of their conversations involved small-talk or silly banter. Even though Ailee was usually pretty shy, she always felt relatively comfortable talking to him, even if he was a flirt. At this moment however, she was pouting and not in much of a mood to talk to anyone.

"Oh, I forgot Lily had to sit with the prefects.." she mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Moony's there too. You're welcome to sit with the rest of us prefect rejects if you'd like." He said with a smirk.

She knew he was just kidding, but she really didn't have all that many friends and didn't know who else she would sit with. She also wouldn't mind sitting with the self-proclaimed marauders. Lily hated them because of how they treated Severus, her childhood best friend in Slytherin, whom the boys regularly pranked. Ailee however didn't really have a problem with most of their antics, given her dislike for the sketchy Slytherin. Whist Severus was nice enough around Lily, Ailee didn't at all approved of his Slytherin friends or the manner in which he often guilted Lily into spending time with him. Lily and Ailee decided a long time ago that they would have to agree to disagree on the matter of Lily's friendship with Severus.

"I actually wouldn't mind... but I wouldn't want to intrude or anything.." she said shyly.

The boy's smirk turned into a smile. "You could never be an intrusion!" He said happily."It would be an honor for you to grace us with your presence Miss Abbott."

Ailee could feel a faint blush creep across her freckled cheeks, "Well then lead the way Mr Black!" She said with a giggle.

They walked a bit further down to the compartment currently occupied by a bespectacled boy with messy black hair. "Prongs! Wormy! Look who I found!" He exclaimed. "Wait where's wormy?" He asked noticing the disappearance of his other friend. Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, as he was nicknamed, was a smaller boy who lacked the social graces of his companions. He was short with blonde hair and blue eyes. It was well known gossip amongst the Gryffindors of their year that he had a not so subtle crush on Rosie McGuire, a Hufflepuff also in their year. Peter and Rosie were very close friends, but it was obvious to everyone but him that his romantic feelings for her were not reciprocated.

"Oh Pete went to go bug that Hufflepuff girl... again." Said James with an eye roll.

"Poor guy." Sirius said shaking his head sadly as he sat next to the girl and across from the other boy. "The friend zone is a rough place to live."

"Oh are you talking about Peter's crush on Rosie?" Ailee asked, to which the boys nodded forlornly. "Poor guy..."

Once the three of them were situated, they got to the topic of what they were up to over the summer.

"Well I spent most of the summer back home.." Sirius stated with a bit of a grimace, "but luckily I broke out towards the end and got to spend some quality time with Prongsie here." He said with smirk.

"Yes my summer was spent at home as well. I cried myself to sleep every night awaiting the day I would be reunited with my dear Padfoot." James replied dramatically causing Ailee to giggle.

"So what about you Ails? Did you go on any big adventures?" Asked Sirius.

"Well not exactly. I spent most of the summer either going to see Lily or Lily coming over to see me." She said with a small smile.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that.." whispered Sirius into Ailee's ear. The proximity of his face to hers causing her to blush a little once again.

"That is so unfair. I can't believe you got to see Evans all summer!" Exclaimed James.

"She's my best-friend! What do you expect?" Laughed Ailee.

"He expects her to drop everything and fly away into the sunset on a hippogriff with him." Sirius stated matter-of-factly, as his friend's face began to turn into a brilliant shade of red

"Oh shove off! You know Paddy here is quite the romantic as well." James added with a smirk, as Sirius glared at him.

"Oh, I'm well aware of his _romantic escapades_." Ailee replied with an eye roll. As much as she knew it wasn't her business what Sirius did, or whom he did it with, it always made her feel a bit nauseous when she heard the rumors about him and his 'lady's man' ways.

"Oh, I'm sure you've heard lots of things, but none of them are true." James said as his smirk widened, Ailee's eyebrows shot up, and Sirius's glare intensified.

"Oh really?" Ailee asked, not at all convinced.

"Yes. You see, ever since first year poor Padfoot has only ever had eyes for one fair maiden."

"I think that's enough of this conversation." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Oh no! I want to hear more about this mysterious girl you fancy!" Exclaimed Ailee.

"You heard her Pads! Tell her about how you always- oomf!" Ailee never got to hear what Sirius 'always' did on account of him tackling James and covering his mouth.

"No. There's no point. She'll never fancy me back... at least not in that way."

"What?" Ailee said incredulously. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well contrary to popular belief, not every girl in this school fancies the pants off of me." He said with a smile but a sad look in his grey eyes.

Ailee scoffed, oblivious to the knowing look James sent to Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 [Mildly Irritating]**

"Merlin! That meeting took _forever_." Lily huffed as she and Ailee climbed into the empty carriage. "Who did you end up sitting with?"

"Oh ugh-" Ailee muttered before being cut off by the entrance her previous companions.

"Potter, Black, couldn't you find somewhere else to sit?" Lily snapped at the two intruders.

"No, Pete and Remmy are off with some Hufflepuffs and didn't have anymore room. Besides, we wanted to sit with our train buddy anyways." James said grinning and ruffling Ailee's hair, completely ignoring the glare he was receiving from Lily.

"Wait. 'Train buddy'? You sat with these arrogant toe-rags? Why?!"

"Oh Lils, they aren't that bad." Said Ailee waving her hand dismissively as Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah Evans, we aren't that bad!" Said James.

"I thought James was the arrogant toe-rag, why am I getting dragged into this?!" Whined Sirius.

"Yeah, you should really lay off Sirius. He's sensitive. An unfortunate side effect of being a misunderstood hopeless romantic." Ailee teased with a smirk and a wink towards James while earning an annoyed glare from said romantic.

"I don't even want to know..." Said Lily.

* * *

They eventually made their way to the great hall for the feast and then headed back to Gryffindor tower. Ailee and Lily were lounging on the common room couches by the fire, reading before heading off to bed when they were interrupted by none other than two out of the four Marauders.

"Oh hello there Lily! Ailee!" Said Remus.

Of all the boys, Lily tolerated Remus the most. In fact Lily might even consider him as a friend, mostly because he seemingly stayed out of most of the other boys mischievous shenanigans. Ailee of course had no issues with the tall boy mousy brown haired boy, but was well aware that he was just as mischievous as the others... he was just better about not getting caught.

"Oh hi there Remus!" Said Lily with a smile. "Black." She deadpanned.

"So are you ready to go?" Asked Remus.

"Go? Go wh- Oh Merlin's eyebrow! We have to do prefect rounds tonight don't we!" Lily exclaimed, earning a chuckle from an amused Remus.

"Yes Lils. C'mon!" Remus replied offering a hand off the the couch.

"Ails do you mind.."

"I'll bring your stuff up Lils, don't worry," laughed Ailee. "Now run along you two!" She said shooing them away with a giggle.

Sirius took this opportunity to flop down on the couch next to the small auburn haired girl. "So Miss Abbott, what's new?"

"You literally just saw me an hour ago at dinner Sirius!"

"A lot can happen in an hour!"

"True. Well, if you must know, I changed into _these_ sweat pants grabbed _this_ book and was sitting in _this_ spot reading until _this-"_ she said gesturing to him, "mildly irritating boy came over and started to distract me." She said with an amused look.

"Ah, only mildly irritating? I'll need to step up my game." He flashed her mischievous grin wiggling his eyebrows as Ailee lightly thumped his arm with the book in her hands. "So what are you reading?" He asked, sprawling across the couch and putting his feet in the girls lap.

"Pride and prejudice. It's my favorite book." She said shyly.

"Oh! I've read that one!" He bolted up excitedly, sitting cross legged facing her on on the opposite end of the couch. Ailee couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked when he was excited.

"You have?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius scratched the back of his neck and said, "uh well yeah, Moony..er Remus, lent me a bunch of his muggle books to read over the summer when I was stuck at home. It's actually one of my favorites too... but don't tell James okay?" He ended with a sheepish smile.

"It will just be our little secret," she whispered with a wink. "Makes sense though.. you being a hopeless romantic and all." She teased as he rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her arm, a small smile tugging at his lips. She was kidding of course, but found interesting that he never actually denied any of her accusations.

"So, tell me about your mystery girl!" She said moving to mirror his position on the other side of the couch.

"Oh Merlin," he sighed, "you're never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope!" She grinned, scrunching up her nose.

"Ah fine, okay what do you want to know?"

"What's her name?"

"Try again."

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and turning to face away from Sirius. "Hmmm... well... why do you like her?" She said, asking the question that had been on her mind since the train ride.

"Oh well that one is easy! She's kind, and smart, and funny, and is somehow absolutely adorably cute and drop dead gorgeous at the same time." He said grinning like an idiot as he stared off into an empty corner of the room.

As much as Ailee tried to convince herself that she didn't care who this Mysterious dream girl was, she was shocked at how painfully aware she was at her own jealousy in that moment.

"Oh.. well she sounds... er.. lovely." She finished lamely.

Sirius moved his eyes away from the empty corner to meet Ailee's baby blue eyes.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression and after a moment, finally replied, "she is."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Lily and Ailee were comparing their timetables.

"Oh I have care of magical creatures first thing today!" Ailee beamed. She wanted to be a magizoologist when she left school, so needless to say, this was an excellent way for her to begin her term. "Uggghhhh but then we have double potions with Slytherin... well you win some, you loose some." She shrugged.

"Good morning Evans! Ails!" Said James as he plopped down in he seat next to Lily.

"Woah! We have the same schedule!" Said Sirius as he climbed in next to Ailee, snatching the timetable out of her hand.

"Wait..Really? I didn't think anyone else in Gryffindor was as taking Care of Magical Creatures in our year."

"Well I suppose you were mistaken," he smirked, "because clearly I am." He pulled out his own class schedule from his pocket, and sure enough, he was correct. They had every single class together, and even had the same free period Friday afternoons.

Ailee was in the process of opening her mouth to banter back to the raven haired boy when she was interrupted by a very pretty blonde haired Ravenclaw who 'accidentally' fell over into Sirius's lap... knocking Ailee's toast onto the ground in the process.

"Oh Siri! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" The girl let out a high pitched giggled, but continued to sit on the boys lap.

"Er... it's fine. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh you're so sweet, but I'm fine Siri!" She playfully put a hand on his chest.

Ailee, who had been glaring at the girl intently, cleared her throat.

"Ah well maybe I'll run into you again some time." She said as she finally moved off of Sirius's lap and headed to sit with her fellow Ravenclaws, but not before sending a flirty wink and wave to the boy.

Sirius offered a small smile and then turned back to his breakfast and a now annoyed Ailee. She was scowling intently at where her toast previously sat, with a little pout on her lips. He could tell she was irritated, but couldn't deny that she was pretty cute with she was grumpy.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" She snapped at Lily, whom she had completely forgotten was sitting across from her.

"Oh no reason. You just seem rather annoyed is all." She said trying to hide her smile.

"Only mildly irritated." She mumbled under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 [** **New Information or Something]**

"Ohhhh they were soooo cute!" Ailee gushed after their lesson over bowtruckles.

"I dunno..." Sirius smirked at the scowl the girl sent him, "calm down," he laughed, "I was going to say that I think adorable would be a better word."

This seemed to satisfy the ginger.

"Ah so where to next?!" She asked swaying her arms as the two walked along the path back up to the castle.

"Double potions... with Slytherin."

"Which means Lils is going to ditch me for Sev... great..." Ailee groaned. "I'm hopeless at potions, I don't know how I'm going to pass my O.W.L.s much less this class without her help."

"She could still be partners with you, why do you assume she'll pick snivellus instead?"

"Because he always takes her away!" She grumbled. Sirius raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Ugh, it's just that sev is kind of territorial over Lily, you know? I think he's a bit threaten by my friendship with her and I just know he's going to guilt her into being his partner since they don't get to see each other as often." She finished, running her hand through her hair.

"Oh... well I don't mind being your partner." Sirius blurted out before he could stop himself. He hated to see her so glum, and just said the first thing he could think of to make her feel better. He also wouldn't mind spending more time with her...

Ailee tried to hide her slight blush behind her hair, "But I though you always partnered with James?" She was flattered that he would offer to be her partner, especially since he was almost as good as Lily in potions. But, she would feel guilty for making him partner with her out of pity when he'd rather be with his best mate.

"Oh I usually do, but I'm sure he wont mind pairing up with Remus." He laughed, "but I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, I mean I would understand if you'd rather to pair up with-" he rambled.

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong! I would love to be your partner! I just don't want you to feel like you have to when you'd rather be with one of your friends.."

"You are one of my friends." laughed Sirius as she stared back at him "is this new information or something?"

"No.. er.. I mean .. kind of.. I mean I..I.." She stammered pathetically. She had no idea why she was getting so worked up about the fact that she, Ailee Abbott was officially friends with Sirius Black. The Sirius Black.

"Oi! Padfoot what did you do to Ails?! She looks broken." Bellowed James as he met them in the hall along the way.

"I informed her of our friendship. She doesn't seem to be taking the news very well."

Ailee blushed bright red and intently wished to crawl under a rock. "Let's just go to class alright?" She said trying to lead the conversation away from her social awkwardness as the two boys sniggered.

* * *

Sirius and Ailee ended up being potions partners. In fact, James seemed almost excited about the prospect, which Ailee thought was bit odd. But then again, James was a bit odd. Luckily, the rest of the day went by without anymore mortifying moments of embarrassment on Ailee's part.

That evening, the schedule of Hogsmead visits was posted on the common room notice board. Excitement usually followed such news, but everyone seemed downright giddy this time.

"I can't believe the first visit is next week!" Shrieked some third year girl with pigtails.

"Oh my goodness, I thought I'd have more time to figure out how to ask Susan out! What am I going to do!?" Muttered an especially exasperated Robert wood, a sixth year whom Ailee played quidditch with.

Ailee sighed and went up stairs to work on her essay over Flobberworms.

The next day, the second day of classes, went by as well as expected. However, maybe a bit better than expected considering Ailee had Sirius to chat with all day.

That afternoon before dinner, she went to the library to try to work on her transfiguration essay. She was sitting alone, tapping her quill to her lips, surrounded by at least four open books, lost in thought.

"Eep!" She squealed as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh uh sorry to spook you like that!" Said the tall Hufflepuff shoulder tapper.

"Oh, it's fine! I just didn't hear you come up," she said, blushing slightly as she looked up at the boy. 'He's actually pretty handsome' she thought to herself. 'Not as handsome as Sirius, but still- Wait why am I comparing this boy to Sirius? Oh no is he saying words? Pay attention brain!'

"Oh hah sorry about that, I'm Stewart by the way," he said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hi Stewart I'm Ailee!" She smiled back st him.

"I know! Uh I mean we had Herbology together last year.." he said blushing slightly.

"Oh! Yes! I remember you now! Stewart Smith!" This seemed to make the boy both happy and flustered.

"So I Uh.. Well I just wondering... I mean I just... just wanted to say hi is all! Err see you around Ailee!" He said before awkwardly (and quickly) walking out of the library.

'Well that was strange' she thought to herself.

Later that same evening, after dinner she was sitting in the common room on her favorite couch, putting the final touches on her essay when she was was suddenly tapped on the shoulder again by some random boy.

"eep!" She squeaked once again. "Ugh why does this keep happening?" She mumbled to herself before looking up to an amused looking blonde boy. He was a year ahead of her, a sixth year, by the name of Billy Macmillan. He was tall, muscular, and very traditionally handsome.

"What did you say?" He laughed with a smirk.

"Oh nothing," she sighed, "so what's up?" She smiled, intrigued as to what he wanted to speak to her about.

"Well I was wondering if you had any plans for next weekend." He said nonchalantly as he sat next to her on the couch where she was working.

"Oh," she hadn't the faintest idea why he wanted to know this information. "Er.. isn't that the next Hogsmead visit?" The boy nodded, hoping she would get the hint. She didn't. "Uh well I ... Uh.. guess I'll be going to er... that."

"Surely you aren't planning to go alone though?" He asked moving closer to her. So close that their arms were now touching causing her to tense up slightly.

"Well er no." She laughed nervously. She didn't know why this boy was talking to her all of the sudden, or why he had to be so close, but he was making her feel supremely uncomfortable at this point. Sirius, on the other hand was very aware of his intentions as he watched from where he was sitting on the other corner of the room.

"Well..." Billy said, leaning closer to the girl, "Why don't you go with me?" He said to the flustered girl. Sirius could see how uncomfortable she was with the whole interaction, and knew about Billy's reputation and decided he needed to step in.

"I'm afraid Ailee can't go with you mate." Sirius said while casually sitting on the other side of the girl and draping an arm around her shoulders.

Ailee was confused, but utterly relieved to have her friend step in as she was at a loss for words.

"I think Ailee can speak for herself." Billy said with forced politeness.

"Er... Ailee can't go with you. I mean I- I can't go with you.. I'm uhhh well because...uh..." she stammered trying to come up with a good excuse, but her mind had gone blank.

"Because she's going with me." Said Sirius unflinchingly.

"Oh. I get it. Well have fun with that." Billy said shortly as he stormed up the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Merlin's Pants! You saved me!" Ailee said while wrapping her arms around Sirius's neck without even thinking.

"O-oh uhh.." stuttered Sirius from her embrace. She quickly recoiled and blushed. "No problem. You just looked really uncomfortable, and as funny as it is to see you all socially awkward, I thought it would be nicer to put you out of your misery."

"Well it was much appreciated." She said with a shy smile. "So when were you going to tell me we were going to Hogsmead together?" She smirked.

Ailee watched as Sirius blushed faintly. The Sirius Black was blushing! She had made The Sirius Black blush.

"Oh I only said that to get rid of him," he said quickly. Ailee was noticeably disappointed. "But I mean we can still go.. I mean if you want to?"

"I'd like that." She said with a smile. She knew it probably wasn't a real date or anything, he had only asked her because she was being nearly harassed. But, yet she still had butterflies at the prospect. "I'm glad we're friends Sirius Black."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 [Holy Badgers]**

It was later that night and the two Gryffindor gingers were sitting together in the empty dorm room.

"Okay so let me get this straight... you're friends with Sirius now?"

"Yes."

"Sirius Black? The Sirius Black?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"And you may or may not be going on a date with him?"

"Affirmative."

"But only because Hot Billy tried to ask you out first?"

"Hot Billy?"

"Just answer the question Ails!"

"Fine. Yes."

"You do realize this is more drama than you had your whole fourth year and it's only the second day of classes?" Said Lily raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am quite aware."

"Well... I have to go."

"Wait! What?! No! Where are you going!" Whined Ailee.

"Prefect duties!"

"You can't just leave me here alone in the midst of all my teenage angst Lilith!"

"Ta-ta!" Lily said with a little wave as she bounced out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys dorm.

"So you and Ailee are going to Hogsmead together?" Asked Remus.

"Yes."

"And you asked her."

"Yes."

"But you only asked because you were worried that she would go with Hot Billy instead?"

"Hot Billy?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here Padfoot!"

"Geez Moony.. yes. I suppose so."

"And She told you that she would like to go.."

"Affirmative."

"And that she was glad you were her 'friend'?"

"Yes..."

"And now you don't know if it's an actual date or if your just going as friends?"

"Yes."

"Well that's quite the predicament you've got going there paddy." Remus said shaking his head slowly.

"Yes."

"Well... I'll see you later then!"

"WHAT? No! WHY?"

"Prefect duties." He said as he made his way toward the door.

"Moooooonnnyyy! You can't just leave me in the midst of my emotional turmoil!"

"toodles!"

* * *

"Hmmph" Ailee grumbled as she sunk into the common room sofa later that evening. It was late and everyone had already gone to bed. Ailee tried to sleep, she really did, but she couldn't stop the racing thoughts in her head. She was so confused.

"Can't sleep?" Said a familiar tired voice from the sofa next to her.

"Eep! Phew! It's just you! I thought you were Ho- uh Billy.."

"Nope not Hot Billy, just boring ol Padfoot."

"Are you kidding me? You are the furthest thing from boring!"

Sirius smirked. "Yes I suppose I do live quite the exciting life. Perks of being a rebel I suppose."

Ailee snorted. "So you can't sleep either?"

"No, but it's nothing new.."

"Nice to meet a fellow insomniac." She said reaching out to shake his hand.

"So what's keeping you up?

"Just... uh.. stuff."

"Very specific," he replied sarcastically.

"Well it's just... I'm confused I suppose."

"Oh? About what?" He asked.

Ailee tried to think of how to explain her boy troubles to the boy who had caused the troubles. She settled on an indirect approach.

"Well, I suppose I'm confused about the whole Billy and Stewart thing."

"Oh yeah.. wait? Stewart? I'm confused." He said before moving to join her on the other couch.

"Join the club," she murmured, "I didn't get a chance to tell anyone, but when I was at the library before dinner this Hufflepuff, Stewart Smith, spooked me and seemed like he was going to ask me something before he just sort of ran away..."

"Oh"

"Yeah... and then the whole Hot Billy thing happened and it's just got me confused. Why are all these random boys I've never spoken to just coming out of the woodwork all of a sudden?!"

Sirius barked a laugh.

"Don't laugh at my pain!" She exclaimed, having a hard time not smiling.

"You know for someone so smart, you can really be dense." Sirius shook his head, still smiling before continuing, "Ailee, I know this may come as a shock, but there are actually more guys who will be trying to talk to you."

"Wha-?"

"Oh Merlin. Do I have to spell it out for you? You are a gorgeous, and funny, and nice to literally everyone. At least half the guys here would be thrilled to date you."

"What?! No. No way. You're just pulling my leg."

"I'm as serious as my name, love."

"Holy badgers..."

"That's the exclamation you choose. 'Holy badgers'?" He was used to her unusual choice of exclamations, in fact he found them quite amusing, but this one seemed to come from nowhere.

"You know the name Helga, as in Helga Hufflepuff?" He nodded, confused on where she was going with this. "Well it actually means 'holy' or something. And well badgers... because Hufflepuff... and I dunno I just thought of it one day and thought it was funny."

"Oh It is. It's just bloody random." He replied with a smile glancing at the clock on the fireplace mantel. "You should probably go back up and get some sleep."

"I could say the same for you, you know?"

"Touché Miss Abbott."

"So why can't you sleep?"

"Um well..." he could either tell her the real reason he couldn't sleep tonight, which was because he confused on if they were going on an actual date or not, or the reason he couldn't sleep in general. He chose the former. "I get uh.. nightmares."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I get those too sometimes," she said comfortingly. "Tea helps you know."

"Tea? Really?"

"Well yeah! Too bad we can't go down to the kitchens.." she trailed off dolefully.

"Who says we can't?"

"Well it's really late.. and against the rules and we would get in so much trouble.."

"We would only get in trouble if they caught us." His he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah and how to you plan to waltz through the castle without being seen?"

"Oh that's not a problem." He said grinning.

"I'm confused." She said furrowing her brow.

"What's new about that? So are you going or..?"

"Going where?!" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"To the kitchens with me! How could you forget? It was your idea!"

She rolled her eyes."It was a rhetorical suggestion."

"Come onnnnn! It would help me sleep!" He said giving her an innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Ughhhhhh. Fine."

Sirius grinned at her and then jumped up and ran up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Oi! You're going the wrong direction you idiot!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 [Chats and Mishaps]**

"Oi! You're going the wrong direction you idiot!" Ailee called out, probably a bit louder than she should have at two o'clock in the morning.

After a minute or two, Sirius reappeared carrying a silky cloak and a large piece of parchment. "Welcome back.." Ailee grumbled.

"Sorry I had to get some supplies."

"Supplies?"

"Yes. Supplies. You don't want to get caught right?"

"Right..."

"Have you ever heard of an invisibility cloak?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well duh, but those are super rare.. and.. oh good Godric! Is that..." Ailee stammered pointing excitedly at the silvery cloak he was holding. "IT IS, ISN'T IT!?" She whisper shouted. "How.. where..."

"It's actually James's" he chucked, highly amused by her excitement. "He got it Christmas of first year, family heirloom or something," he shrugged.

"So that's how you all do it! I always wondered how you got away with all those pranks."

"Well it definitely helped, but this" he said holding up the blank piece of parchment with smirk, "is the other reason behind our success."

"Parchment? What do you do, make origami birds to distract Filch or something?" She snorted.

"Ah creative thinking, but no. This, Miss Abbott, is no ordinary bit of parchment." He moved to stand next to Ailee, so close that their shoulders brushed. "Watch.." he said. Sirius then proceeded to tapped the parchment with his wand while whispering "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Merlin's knickers! Is this...?"

"A map." He said proudly.

"Of hogwarts... and those.. it shows..."

"Everyone."

"You used the homonculous charm didn't you!?"

"How did you know that?!"

"Doesn't matter," She said dismissively, "but that's way above N.E.W.T. Level. That's really really tricky magic! Did you... did you all make this?!"

"Yup."

"By yourselves!?"

"Yes mam, finished it around Christmas of third year."

"THIRD YEAR!?"

"Shhhhh! Are you trying to wake up all of Gryffindor Tower?"

"Oops sorry!" She whispered. "I just can't believe it! This is brilliant!" She Exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, we are all very brilliant. Now Enough chit chat.. do you still want to get some tea or not?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" She said grinning, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Ailee could hardly contain her excitement. She normally followed the rules, a consequence of being best friends with Lily Evans, so sneaking out after curfew was quite the rush... also she could really go for some tea.

Sirius draped the cloak over the two of them before heading out of the portrait hole. He checked the map periodically and seemed to go a very unfamiliar route than she was used to when traveling to the dungeons.

Eventually that made it to the kitchens and an eager house elf quickly made them each a hot cup of tea.

"Mmm this is lovely." Ailee hummed. "So, earlier, you said you get nightmares... I was just wondering what they're about.." said Ailee, a bit unsure. "I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.. I didn't mean to pry.. I just-"

"No it's okay," he said looking down at his mug. "I um well.. I don't know if you know about my family, well you probably do being Pureblood and all, but then you would know that they aren't exactly the most understanding lot." He glanced up to see Ailee nod in acknowledgment. "Well my parents were never the most... er..loving growing up, but when I was sorted into Gryffindor they were livid. Things kind of went downhill from there.. so it's uh... hard being around them..."

"Sirius... do.. do they... do they hurt you?" Ailee asked reaching out to touch his hand.

"I mean, it's not a big deal. I'm used to it by now..." he shrugged. "But I would rather they take out their anger on me than Reg.. er Regulus, my little brother."

"It's definitely a big deal." She said shaking her head sadly. "But, I think it's really brave that you stay to protect your brother.. a bit stupid.. but very brave. I can see why you're a Gryffindor." She said softly looking into his grey eyes. "Can you promise me something?"

"Depends.."

"I want you to promise me that you'll leave if it gets really bad. If you feel like your life is in danger, I want you to get out. You can't save Reg if your dead."

Sirius was a bit taken aback. He had known Ailee for years, and they were definitely friends now, but they had never talked about such serious stuff before. Actually, only the other people he had talked about all this with were the Marauders. He had expected her to say he needed to just pack up and leave ASAP when mention of how hard things really were. But she seemed to really understand how much he wanted to look out for Reg, more than he wanted to look out for himself, and honestly this surprised him. But she was right. He couldn't be around to protect him if he got him self killed in the process.

"I promise." He said.

* * *

The next week leading up to the Hogsmead visit went by faster than either Ailee or Sirius realized. They sat next to each other in most of their classes and Ailee convinced Lily to sit next to the boys during meals (Lily, of course sat next to Remus or Peter, as far away from James as possible.)

Ailee would have completely forgotten about her 'maybe date' with Sirius, if it hadn't been for the other young men that requested to accompany her. She felt a little guilty telling them she was already planning to go with someone, but knew she would have more fun with Sirius, regardless of it was actually a date.

But while she had told plenty of people that she was going with someone, the only people who knew that the someone was Sirius, were Lily and Remus (Sirius had intentionally kept this information away from James 'blabbermouth' Potter). However, due to an unfortunate series of events, the news was made public.

Ailee was washing her hands after using the girls restroom between classes when she was cornered by a very pretty blonde Ravenclaw named Vivian King. The same Ravenclaw that 'accidentally' fell into Sirius's lap the week prior.

"So I heard that you were the slut Sirius is going to Hogsmead with." Vivian spat.

Ailee was completely blindsided. First of all no one even knew that she was going with him, and secondly, she hadn't even kissed a boy before.

"I... I..." She stuttered, wide eyed and completely at a loss for words.

"Hah. You aren't even going to deny it are you?" She laughed "well I just wanted to warn you that whatever thing is going on between you two won't last. Eventually he is going to get bored with the whole nerdy shrinking violet act and move on to someone more his type."

Vivian left Ailee frozen in shock with a flip of her pretty blonde hair.

Ailee wandered slowly towards her charms class.. was it charms? She didn't even know. All she could think about were Vivian's venomous words. The words seemed to poison every happy memory she had with Sirius with doubt.

She vaguely noticed the bell for the start of class but kept waking through the empty corridors. Well she was, that is until a very out of breath Sirius Black ran right into her knocking her down onto the ground, sending the contents of her book bag flying across the floor.

"There you are!" Sirius exclaimed.

"How..? How did you find me?" She asked before noticing the large piece of parchment in his hands. "Oh yeah.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 [Flobberworms)**

Sirius was walking towards charms class when he realized he had left his book on his desk and ran back to the transfiguration classroom. He was almost to the door when a very pretty blonde Ravenclaw named Vivian came bouncing towards him.

"Hi Siri!" Giggled the girl.

"Er hi there Vivian," he said offering an awkward wave. Vivian, while undeniably hot, was also incredibly annoying and insisted on calling him Siri which only made her more irritating his is eyes.

"So Siri," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmead tomorrow."

"Oh, uh I can't. I'm actually going with someone else."

"Who?" She said, her voice a bit colder.

"Err a friend of mine." He said trying to inch away from the blonde. "Sorry..."

He left Vivian standing alone in the hallway to go grab his book.

Little did he know, Hot Billy was there to witness the whole interaction. Billy jogged ahead to catch up with the huffy blonde, where he informed her of the identity of Sirius's mysterious date.

Vivian was pissed, she knew who Ailee Abbott was. Everyone did. She was pretty and smart, but also notoriously shy and awkward. In Vivian's mind, this was practically a slap in the face. Vivian went to the restroom to reapply her lipstick when she just so happened to run across her Auburn haired enemy.

Meanwhile, Sirius made his way to class and noticed that Ailee was no where to be seen. It wasn't like her to be late to class, much less skip entirely. After a few minutes, Sirius made up an excuse about having a head ache and needing to go to the hospital wing. Once our of the classroom he pulled out the Marauders Map, which he oh so conveniently had in his possession, and found Ailee alone in some abandoned hallway, far away from where she should be. He ran to go find her and check to see if she was okay. He was just about where he had seen her on the map when he ran right into someone... no not someone, Ailee!

"There you are!" He exclaimed.

"How..? How did you find me?" She asked. Her normally peppy demeanor noticeably damped. Her eyes caught sight of the map in his hands. "Oh yeah.." she mumbled.

"Ailee? Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her pick up her belongings that had been flung to the floor.

"Hmm? Oh yeah.. fine..." she replied, her mind clearly elsewhere.

"You don't seem fine." Sirius said, "did something happen? Why didn't you come to class?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked genuinely.

Sirius was taken aback by the question. She was his friend, why wouldn't he care?

"Because you're my friend Ails! Please tell me what happened. You were fine last period and now your just acting so..."

"Boring?" She snapped.

"I was going to say sad..." he said. He was hurt that she could ever think he saw her as boring. "Please just tell me what happened. Please." He pleaded.

"I talked to Vivian in the bathroom... well it was actually more of a one-sided conversation. She... she.. wasn't very nice." She said softly looking down at her shoes.

"Vivian? Wait what did she say?" He knew she could be vicious, but that's why he made such a point not to tell her who he was going to Hogsmead with.

"She.. uh..." she looked up to his face which was so full of concern, his grey eyes pleading. Ailee closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath before continuing, "She found out that we were going to Hogsmead together and.. and called me a slut." Ailee's eyes were still shut, so she didn't see the look of utter shock on Sirius's face. "And then she.. she um.. well I think she was under the impression that we were dating... or something of that nature, but Er.. well she went on about how I was too shy and boring or something and how..." she took another deep breath before finishing in a rush, "how you would get bored of me and move on to someone more your type." She opened her eyes, yet still looking down at her shoes. She was too embarrassed to look at Sirius. "I mean I know we're not together or whatever, but it just... it still hurt my feelings you know?"

Sirius couldn't think of enough words to express how utterly ridiculous and wrong Vivian was, so he did the only other thing he could and pulled her into a massive hug, burying his face in her auburn curls that smelled of orange vanilla.

After a moment he pulled back and seemed to find his words. "Ailee, I honestly don't care if you're shy or not. You are one of the most kind hearted and interesting people I know. I could never ever get bored of you.. unless maybe if you drag me to the library to study flobberworms again... but even then, your excitement over those weird things is entertainment enough." He chuckled looking down to see the corners of her lips begin to turn upward.

She blushed and said, "They aren't weird. They're fascinating."

"They can be both." He smirked. "Weird yet fascinating. Just like you."

"Did you just try to complement me by comparing me to a flobberworm? And you say I'm weird..." she smirked and rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 [As You Wish]**

It was the Saturday of the first Hogsmead visit and Sirius and Ailee had yet to discuss if they were going on an actual date or a friend date. Lily insisted that it was a date, regardless of if Sirius intended it to be or not, and that Ailee should dress the part.

She wore a simple white cotton dress that flowed down from her waist to just above her knee. It was her favorite because it was comfy, fit perfectly, and most importantly, featured some handy dandy pockets deep enough for her to stow away her wand. She paired the dress with a delicate gold locket she had received from her parents first year. It was engraved with the Gryffindor crest and had magical moving pictures of her family inside. Despite Lily's protests otherwise, she left her hair in its usual messy wavy curls and only added a bit of mascara and lipgloss in terms of makeup.

Once she and Lily (who would be joining Severus for the day), were ready to go, they headed towards the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Ailee ran back into the dorm to grab the small brown leather backpack she used as her purse and told Lily to go ahead without her. When she finally made her own way down the stairs towards the common room she was met immediately not by a Lily, but by Sirius.

"Well hello there!" She greeted to the boy with a big smile. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon, but she definitely wasn't complaining. He looked more handsome than usual in his black T-Shirt, dark jeans, and converse trainers.

He stood in front of her smiling and wide eyed, yet still not saying anything.

Ailee waved her hand in front of his face with a giggle saying "hello? Earth to padfoot!"

He shook his head to clear his head, and then grinned and told her, "you look beautiful,"

She blushed bright red, smiled and said, "you look beautiful too," winking before walking towards the portrait hole as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He said looking sad to see her leave.

"Breakfast! You're welcome to join me," she said with a smile which he returned and walked out with her.

They were just out of the common room on their way down to the great hall when Sirius draped his arm around Ailee's shoulders, pulling her a little closer.

"So, what would you like to do in Hogsmead today Miss Abbott?!" He asked.

"Hmm well, I think Honeydukes and the three broom sticks are a must, but I'd really like to go by Zonkos too..." she said waiting for his reaction. She knew that she was the last person he would ever expect to willingly want to go to a joke shop.

"Zonkos?" He asked glancing down at her with a confused look.

"Yes. You said it was your favorite store and I'd like you to give me the grand tour." She smiled and watched as his face turned to a grin once again.

"I would be honored to give you a tour!" He said melodramatically.

"There's also.. er well something else.."

"What is it? We can do anything you want, love." He said sincerely.

She flushed a bit at his use of the word love, and continued, "Well I.. how do I put this.. um well I've never pranked anyone before.. and well you all do it all the time and they are so funny.. and I Well..I just thought that maybe you and I could.. you know..." she trailed off as she caught sight of the boy next to her smirking.

"You. Ailee Abbott. Want me to help you with your very first prank?" He asked in amused disbelief.

"Yes." She nodded. "That's exactly what I want."

"As you wish M'Lady." He said giving a little bow ginning like an idiot.

When the two finally made it to the great hall, they were laughing hysterically at the terrible prank ideas that Ailee had come up with. Sirius's arm was still draped around her shoulder, and he noticed the glares from around the room before Ailee did. He tried to keep her attention on him, so she wouldn't notice the nasty looks the jealous girls were giving her as they walked to their seats, but, eventually she did notice. Sirius felt her tensed up as her eyes wandered around the room. He pulled her closer and gave her a reassuring smile. They sat down together at breakfast across from James and Remus. Lily had apparently had gone to sit with Severus at the Slytherin table, and Peter was once again trying to escape from the friend zone sitting with Rosie and her Hufflepuff friends.

"Well don't you two look dapper!" Said Remus.

"Oh yeah! You two are going on your da- er ..day... out .. together." Said James. Ever since it became public news that they were going to Hogsmead together, James was of the same mind as Lily. It was most certainly a date.

They ate their breakfast and decided to keep their pranking plans a secret in case they wanted to prank James or Remus. As they made their way toward the wizarding village, they concocted a plan.The plan was simple, but would be highly amusing. They were going to jinx everyone's hair to be brilliant shades of glittery gold and red the day of the first Gryffindor Quidditch game.

Try outs were coming up and Ailee was almost certainly going to be made seeker again and Sirius keeper.

Ailee was throughly entertained by Sirius's theatrics as he showed her around Zonkos. He bought her a nose biting teacup before they headed off to honeydukes. They wandered through the store looking all the weird and wonderful candy collections. Sirius spotted the sugar butterfly wings, which he knew were Ailee's favorite, and noticed that they had a new lemon flavor. He went to where she was eyeing some sugar quills and grabbed her hand to lead her over to the sugar butterfly wings display.

"Oh! Lemon! I love lemon!" She squealed, her fingers still laced in his. Neither one wanted to let go, but had to when they went to pay at the counter. Sirius insisted on buying her the lemon flavored candies since he was the one that found them, despite her obstinate protests that he didn't need too. But secretly she was glad he did.

They walked along the street towards the three broomsticks and Ailee let her hand lightly brush against Sirius's. If it were any other girl, he would have grabbed her hand right then and there. But Ailee wasn't any other girl and he really didn't want to mess things up. So he waited until her hand brushed against his a second and third time before casually lacing his fingers with hers.

They found a booth near the back of the pub and Ailee sat down waiting as Sirius went to get their drinks. She didn't realize until he had returned that she had completely forgotten to let him know how she sort of despised butterbeer... in her defense it was a very unpopular opinion to hold and so she usually kept it to herself.

"Here you go m'lady!" Said Sirius placing the two frothy drinks down in front of them. He was confused about the look she was giving him. Was it guilt? Weird. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh um.." she said hesitantly. She indeed felt guilty. He had gone out of his way to make this day absolutely lovely and here she was being picky about what drink he so graciously got for her. She could try to drink it? Right? She hadn't tried it in years, so maybe she would like it now? "Nothing. Nothings wrong." She said with a forced smile.

Sirius didn't look convinced, but figured it was better to drop the subject for now.

He picked up his mug and said, "cheers!" And she did the same.

She took one sip of the butterscotch flavored drink and scrunched up her face in disgust. She most definitely still hated butterscotch. She realized Sirius had seen her and gave a guilty smile.

"You don't like butterbeer do you." He said smiling and shaking his head slowly. "Ailee, you could have just told me, it's not that big of deal."

"Well I didn't want you to think I was ungrateful or something... and I haven't really had any in years so I thought I'd try it again. But.."

"But you hate it." He said chuckling.

"Yes. Well not really it, but butterscotch. I hate butterscotch." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Well more for me I suppose!" He said sliding her drink in front of himself. "So, what would you like to drink?"

"Gillywater?"

"One Gillywater coming right up!" He said going back to the bar.

Ailee felt the butterflies flurrying in her stomach as he came towards her from the bar ginning.

Once they had finished their drinks they headed back to the castle... reluctantly. As they walked together and Sirius held her hand, lacing his fingers in hers once again, without even thinking. She smiled up at him and said "I really had fun today."

"Me too." He said smiling back down at her looking into her beautiful baby blue eyes. He had to drag his eyes away so he could watch where he was going. He was so comfortable with her, things with her were just easy. Not easy in a boring way, but easy in a way that he didn't feel like he was forcing conversation or having to put on a show.

All his life he had been acting. He acted like he didn't care what people thought. He acted like the fact that his parents never truly loved him didn't bother him. He acted like he was confident. But deep down, he did care; he wanted acceptance. He was hurting. Deep down he didn't feel confident, so he overcompensated so he wouldn't feel weak.

However, with Ailee, he didn't feel hurt or weak or sad. With Ailee all he felt was joy, peace, comfort, and love.

This was undeniably the best date he had ever been on; and as he held her hand, Ailee couldn't help but think the same.

But there was another thought that was running through the back of her mind.

What about his mystery girl?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 [Big Secret]**

It was a Friday afternoon a few weeks after the Hogsmead visit. Since their 'date' she and Sirius hadn't held hands again, but they were more friendly than ever and he was most certainly on his way to becoming one of her best friends.

Ailee was sitting alone outside on a blanket by the lake reading and basking in the unusually warm weather. As an introvert, she really needed moments like these where she could just recharge after a stressful week of socialization.

She was so relaxed that she thought she would take a quick nap before heading in for dinner. Unfortunately, her body decided it was time for a full on sleep. She awoke to a night sky littered with stars and the grounds around her illuminated only by the full moon above.

But, the moon wasn't what woke her, it was the howling.

She quickly tried to pack up her things to head back inside. She had no idea how long she had been asleep but it had to be well past curfew. She was in the process of stuffing her blanket into her book bag when she heard movement within the woods just behind her. She froze and looked towards the trees when she heard a low growl.

Growling and slowly stalking towards her was none other than a werewolf. Her breath caught in her throat in surprise. The werewolf was large, sandy brown with golden eyes. It walked slowly, eyes never wavering from its pray, but before it could get within arms reach, a large shaggy black dog ran and placed itself between her and the beast barking and seeming to try to move it away from the girl.

Of course Ailee knew all about werewolves, she wanted to be a magizoologist after all. But it wasn't until she saw the dog that she remembered how werewolves would only be drawn to attack humans. In that instant she transformed. Her hair was replaced with fur and her hands with paws, a beautiful golden retriever now stood where the small girl had been only moments ago.

The werewolf cocked its head to the side in confusion looked between the two dogs in front of it. Eventually it turned and wandering back the opposite direction toward what looked like a... stag?

The black dog turned around to check if Ailee was okay, surprised to see her belongings on the ground and a golden dog standing he had seen her standing only moments ago. He looked around the grounds and sniffed the air to see if there was any sign of the girl, but there was only the golden dog with baby blue eyes and what seemed to be freckles across the bridge of its nose.

Surely he was dreaming. There was no way. No possibly way that Ailee and the dog were one and the same.

Of course they were one and the same. It really shouldn't have be been so much of a surprise to him. Of course she, of all people, would become an illegal animagus and risk going to Azkaban just to be able to get closer to the animals she was going to devote her future career to.

The Black dog padded slowly over to its golden companion. Ailee found the other dog very familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger.. (or paw?) on how.

She grabbed the strap of the book bag between her teeth and dragged it toward the castle. She found a secluded nook and was about to transform back when she noticed the Black dog had followed her. She tried to growl to warn it to leave her alone, but it just sat waiting expectantly, for what, she wasn't sure.

Finally, she gave up and transformed back into her human form regardless of the strange dog. She bent down to grab her bag when she heard a voice of a certain raven haired friend of hers.

"AILEE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Sirius shouted. She whirled around and saw Sirius Black standing where the Black dog had been just a moment ago.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me.' She thought to herself as she realized he was the dog.

"AILEE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" He bellowed. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS?!"

"Sirius. I fell asleep. I'm not dead. But you will be if I end up getting detention because your shouting woke up the whole flipping castle." She said calmly. "By the way, when were you going to tell me you were an animagus?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Probably never. Not even Lily knows.. considering I'm an illegal animagus, I didn't particularly fancy telling every person I come across in case I end up going to Azkaban." She replied. "I'm assuming you're illegal too." She said lifting an eyebrow. He smirked back and nodded. "Well looks like we have more in common than we thought.. now can, you please explain this whole werewolf situation?!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 [Mrs. Padfoot]**

"...now, can you please explain this whole werewolf situation?!!" Ailee asked exasperatedly.

"I cant." Sirius said sighing deeply. "I want to, but I can't... at least not tonight. You really should get back in the castle though Ails. It isn't safe out here."

"Yes. It isn't safe because there is a werewolf running around campus! A werewolf that you seem to know a whole lot about and won't-"

" _Can't_ " he corrected.

"Can't tell me about!" She said, "do you not trust me?" She asked feeling a bit hurt.

"I trust you Ailee! I do! But it's... it's not my place to tell you." He said frustratedly.

"Not your place?" She repeated. "Sirius, you know who the werewolf is don't you?" He avoided eye contact. _'I'll take that as a yes'_ she thought to herself. "You know and you aren't allowed to tell me," She said thinking out loud more than she was really talking to him. "But it's obviously someone your close to. That's why you became an animagus, isn't it?" She said. The puzzle pieces were right there in front of her, she just had to figure out how they all fit together. Ailee looked away from the terribly uncomfortable Sirius Black standing in front of her and let her gaze fall upon the full moon hanging in the inky black sky above. Moon.. "Moony.." she whispered.

Sirius's discomfort switched to utter panic.

"It's Remus isn't it?" She asked. "You know what, don't answer, I don't want you to feel responsible for me figuring it out." He looked a bit relieved at this. "Poor Remus.." she muttered to herself sadly, "he's so brave. I can't believe he has to go through all this... but I suppose he has you at least to keep him company.."

"Oh it's not just me." He said. He quickly realized his slip up and threw his hands over his mouth and his eyes widened.

 _"Not just you?"_ She repeated. "Of _course_! The stupid nicknames! You are all animagi! Merlin's handkerchief!" She whisper shouted.

"Oh Moony is going to kill me... not the furry Moony either... oh Merlin.." he rambled, his head down and running his hands through his dark hair, pacing.

"I'm not going to tell anyone... and I don't think differently of Remus.. if that's what your worried about." Ailee said soothingly.

"You don't?" He said peering up at her from his now disheveled hair.

"No! Why would I? He's still Remus."

"He will be really happy to hear that." He said, a smile tugging on his lips. "But he's still going to kill me..." his smile falling.

Just then, they heard a howl coming from the woods. Sirius looked back at Ailee and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he had to go.

She watched the black dog scamper towards the dark forest leaving her alone in the secluded corner outside the castle.

 _Oh screw it._

She dropped her book bag, transformed into to the golden dog and sprinted to catch-up. She ran up beside the other dog and barked wagging her tail, panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth to the side.

Sirius barked at her, probably to go away, but she kept pace with him as they made their way into the woods.

Ailee knew enough about werewolves to know what she was getting herself into. She knew she could get hurt, but she didn't care. All she could think about was how she might be able to help Remus.

Ailee and Sirius made their way to a clearing where the Werewolf, or Moony, was running around chasing a large stag (aka prongs/ James) with a rat (aka Wormtail/ Peter) hanging from its antlers. _Ah Peter is clingy as always_ she thought to herself. _No, no, no_ , _no. Bad Ailee. That wasn't_ _nice_... _true_... _but_ _not_ _a kind thing to think. Oh wait.. pay_ _attention brain!!_

Ailee was snapped out of her thoughts and watched as they ran around.. it looked like they were... _playing_? She soon realized it was basically a game of tag.

The werewolf would run, tail wagging until it reached the stag. It would then nudge it with its nose and sprint away. The stag then chased after him, nudging the werewolf with its nose once he caught up with him before bolting the other direction.

When Ailee finally entered into view, the werewolf, the stag, and the rat simultaneously stopped, cocked their heads to the side in curiosity, and then went back to their game.

 _Well that was anticlimactic._

Ailee joined into the game and ran around with them until it was almost daylight. At that point, Padfoot barked and motioned toward the direction of the castle. Ailee nodded in understanding and then ran out of the forest to the secluded corner where she had stashed book bag in earlier. She transformed back into human form and made her way back through the castle. It was truly a miracle that she made all the way to Gryffindor tower without being spotted.

 _Did someone spike my pumpkin juice with Liquid Luck? How how have I managed to survive nearly being mauled by a werewolf and sneaking around the castle this late at night?_

Shegave the password to an annoyed fat lady, stepped into the portrait hole, and thanked Merlin once again that there wasn't anyone there. She headed towards the stairs, but instead of padding her way up to her own dorm, she went up the stairs to the boys'. She entered their empty room, transformed back into the golden retriever and curled up on Sirius's bed, falling asleep waiting for them to return.

She awoke to three boys scratching her behind the ears and petting her head and cooing about how cute she was. _Yes boys, I am adorable_ she thought to herself with a mental smirk.

"Good morning Mrs. Padfoot!" She heard James say in a baby voice as she lazily opened her eyes.

 _Wait, did he just call me Mrs Padfoot!?!?!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 [You're Basically A...]**

Ailee's POV

"Good morning Mrs. Padfoot!" I heard James say in a baby voice as I lazily opened my eyes.

Wait, did he just call me Mrs Padfoot!?!?!

I growled at the name causing Peter to squeak, James to snigger, and Sirius to let out a loud sigh and silent laugh.

"So, Paddy, are you going to introduce us to this little friend of yours? Someone you met at the dog park?" James joked.

"Actually, you've already met." He laughed leaving James and Peter scratching their heads. He looked over at me gesturing toward the floor. I humphed giving him my best puppy dog eyes. "No no no, don't look at me like that!" He protested fighting a smile. I whined, but slowly climbed up off of his bed and onto the floor in the middle of the room. I looked over at the Peter and James, then back at Sirius who gave me a small nod. I nodded back before transforming into normal human me.

"Wait! That was you last night!? When did you-?! How do-?! Why are y-?!" James sputtered incredulously with wide eyes.

Sirius and I were doubled in laughter from James's face. Peter sported a shocked expression, though I could see the little wheels turning in his mind trying to figure out what in the world was going on.

"To answer your questions: yes that was me last night. I managed to fully transform the end of last school year. And I know about you all because Moony interrupted my nap..." I say quickly.

"When you say interrupted do you mean..." Peter asked quietly.

I looked to Sirius, wondering how I should answer... "She was an idiot and fell asleep by the lake after class.. Moony must have caught her sent, that's why he ran off earlier in the night. I came between them before anything happened and that's about the time when she turned into.."

"MRS PADFOOT!" James cried out as the others laughed.

I groaned putting my face into my hands at the stupid nickname, my face burning.

"Wait, you still haven't explained why." Said Peter. While I was happy for the change of subject, I was apprehensive about this specific topic.

"Er.. well..I uhh..." I muttered uncomfortably.

"Does it really matter?" Asked Sirius, putting an end to the subject. I looked at him gratefully, knowing that I would have to give a real explanation later on.

"I always knew you were more mischievous than you let on... Mrs Padfoot." Smirked James.

"Oh can you please stop calling me that!" I said scowling.

"Well you need a nickname!" He exclaimed.

"A nickname? But I like my name..." I said. I do like my name, it was my great grandmothers and always made me feel close to her.

"No! You need a name like the rest of us!" Defended James.

"Er- but I thought that was just a thing between you all... Marauders... or whatever..." I said hesitantly.

"Ailee. You already know all of our secrets," he said making a pointed look at Sirius who smiled sheepishly, "you are one of our best friends and you are just as mischievous as the rest of us. You're basically one of us! You're basically a-"

Oh no no no no no no! Don't you dare say it James! He better not be insinuating what I think he is.

"Marauder!" He finished as the boys nodded.

NOPE. No. No way. Lily is going to kill me. I'm going to die a slow and unique death, knowing her. Oh Merlin.

"No!" I say a little too quickly and a little too loudly. "I - can't. Lily would kill me." I qualify.

"What about an Honorary Marauder?" Sirius asked, the other two nodding furiously in the background.

"I- er...well I suppose that would be okay..." I say quietly as the boys start to cheer loudly and patting me on the back exciting. "Wait.. but what about Remus? He doesn't.."

"I already explained everything to him this morning. He wasn't particularly happy about you risking your life and all.. but he trusts you." Sirius said cutting me off.

"But what about the whole honorary Marauder thing-a-bob?!" I asked exasperatedly.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine with it," James said waving me off dismissively. "Now that that's settled, time to figure out a nickname for you," he said cheerily. "...since you didn't like the one I chose for you.." he grumbled.

"Wags?" Peter suggested. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

"Goldie ?" Asked Sirius.

"Eh.. maybe." I say.

"Snooze?" James suggested with a snort, "you know, because she fell asleep," I shook my head.

"Furry?" Said Peter. I gave him a blank look. That was a truly terrible name, though not as bad as Wormtail...

"Blue?" Said Sirius. I raised an eyebrow, "for your eyes.."

That one actually isn't repulsive..

I shrugged and gave him a little nod, a smile playing at my lips.

"BLUE IT IS!" James cheered loudly.

 _Oh Merlin, Lily is going to kill me.._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 [So So So So Very Dead]**

Third-Person POV

"Okay, what is up with you?!" Lily asked while leading her friend by the arm into the corner of the common room. "You disappear in the middle of the bloody afternoon, stay out until all hours of the night, doing Godric knows what, and now you're spending all your time with those toe rags! I've hardly seen you at all in weeks!" Lily pressed. "And what in the name of all that is magical is up with them all calling you 'Blue'?!" She said frustratedly.

Lily Evans was not jealous. She was concerned that another one of her friends was going off and consorting with the wrong sort of crowd. Severus had been her best friend since before hogwarts. He was there for her when her sister Petunia decided she was a 'freak' and he never once judged her.

Sev and Lily complemented each other well. He was quiet, brooding, and almost stoic, but absolutely brilliant and fiercely loyal to Lily. She was bubbly, cheerful, and uncommonly kind, but occasionally had a bad temper that never seemed to faze Severus.

Lately, however, the two had been quarreling over Severus's new Slytherin friends. Initially, Lily was thrilled that her the reserved boy had branched our and made some new friends. But, after a while she realized that his new friend group was essentially the Slytherin version of Potter and his lot. They bullied younger kids, and were constantly getting into trouble, and worst of all, Lily was quite sure that they were dabbling in the dark arts. She wasn't fond of James and the Marauders' antics, but at least it was clear they despised the darks arts as much as she did... that didn't mean that she condoned their behavior however.

Ailee has been her best friend since first year. She was shy around new people, but sassy as she was sweet when you got to know her, which it seemed the Marauders had. She suspected that this was because of Ailee and Sirius's newly found fondness for one another, but now she was realizing that her friendship with the others had deepened as well.

But she wasn't jealous. Nope. Not jealous, just concerned as any other friend would be.

"Lily, I- I see you everyday! You're my best friend! But they are my friends too... they are actually really sweet and fun to be around once you get to know them..." Ailee defended as Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly! And as for the Blue thing, it's just a silly nickname they came up when they made me a- er... um.." Lily's eyes became more suspicious.

"When they make you a what exactly?" Lily asked.

"Er- When they made me a..." ailee mumbled the last words too softly for Lily to understand.

"Pardon?"

Ailee took a deep breath. "TheyMadeMeAnHonoraryMarauderI'mSoSorryLilyPleaseDontKillMe!"

"AN HONORARY MARAUDER?!" Lily screeched.

Holy Badgers.I'm dead. I'm so dead. So so so very dead, Ailee thought to herself as she tried to hide her now bright red face. Lily's loud screeching had attracted the attention of whole common room.

Ailee felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sirius standing beside her.

"Well we tried to convince her to be a full fledge Marauder, but she turned us down." Said James coming to stand on her other side.

Not helpful Prongs Ailee thought to herself.

"J-just stay out of this Potter!" Said a flustered Lily.

"Unfortunately, I can't love." He said sadly, "I overheard you two talking and I know you're upset about Ailee hanging out with us."

"I-I just don't think you are a good influence on her. She never got into trouble before you all started dragging her along. Now she's missing curfew, spending less time on her studies, and getting into Merlin knows what-" Lily rambles. Ailee started to realize that Lily's frustration may be a tad misplaced.

Ailee knew first hand the affect that Severus's new friends had on him. He was becoming more and more secretive, spending less time with Lily, and without a doubt meddling in dark magic in his free time. Of course Lily would be upset when she noticed her other best friend seemingly falling down the same path.

"Guys, I appreciate you trying to help, but this is something Lily and I need to discuss in private." She said offering a sad smile to James and Sirius. They walked back to where they were sitting before and Ailee suggested to Lily that they move their conversation elsewhere and Lily agreed.

They made their way to their favorite spot by the lake and sat in a sunny patch of grass. "Lily, I think I know what this is about." Ailee said, "you're worried I'm doing the same thing Sev did when he started hanging out with that Slytherin crowd of his."

"I-I never thought about it like that.." Lily said quietly. "But, yes I suppose that's part of it. I don't want them changing you. But also, I- I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Lily! You could never ever lose me! Like it or not, you're stuck with me little missy!" Ailee teased. "But as for them changing me, I really don't think they are. I act just the same around them as I do with you, although I don't gossip about cute boys as much with them." She said with a wink.

Lily laughed softly. "Yeah I guess I was just being a bit paranoid, but speaking about cute boys... what's going on with you and Sirius?!" Lily exclaimed.

"We're friends?" Ailee said unconvincingly. Truth was, she really didn't know what was going on between her and Sirius. She liked him... a lot, but ever since their date-thing to Hogsmead he hadn't made any advances.

"Oh please! Friends do not stare at each other the way that he does to you." Lily giggled.

"Stare? Wha- what are you talking about Lily?" Asked a flustered Ailee.

She had begun to give up on Sirius ever reciprocating her feelings for him, resigning to the fact that he was still pining after his Mystery Girl.

"He looks at you all the time. You're the only girl he actually hangs out with, and he gets so flustered around you sometimes it's just adorable." Squealed Lily.

It was like Ailee was seeing her own memories through different eyes. Yes, he looked at her a bit often, and yes she did talk to him more than any other girls, but that was because he was her best friend.. right? And didn't he always get flustered? Was he not always like that?

She flashed back to last week in charms when she helped him with his wand movements, her hand over his, guiding him as he moved in the figure eight pattern with a flick at the end. He was a stuttering mess the rest of class... she attributed it to him feeling uncomfortable... but maybe it was something else.

Next Ailee thought back to when the two of them were in the library studying two weeks ago. She was reading, absentmindedly tapping her quill on her lips, as always, and looked up to see Sirius quickly averting his eyes to his book... still on the same page he was 10 minutes ago.

And then there were all the flirty comments he would make. She always thought he flirted with all the girls and that was where the 'lady's man' rumors cropped up. But now that she thought about it, she had really never seen him flirt with any other girls besides her, even before they were thrusted into friendship at the beginning of the year.

Ailee felt like her world was spinning.

There was another thought that continued to play on a loop in the back of her mind.

 _What about his mystery girl?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 [Proposition]**

Another Hogsmead weekend was coming up and Ailee had the perfect plan to try to figure out who Sirius's Mystery Girl was... and to see if he was still in-love with her.

Ailee and Sirius were sitting together eating lunch in the great hall the weekend before the Hogsmead visit.

"So, Sirius, I have a proposition." Ailee began.

"And what is that you propose, Blue?"

"I propose that you ask out Mystery Girl to Hogsmead." She said cooly.

Sirius nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I think you should ask the mystery girl you fancy out to Hogsmead. Unless you are over her of course..."

"I'm not!" He said reflexively before grimacing.

Ailee tried not to show the pain this brought to her and plastered on a wide grin. "Well... then you need to Gryffindor up and ask her out."

"No." He said sternly.

"But why not?" She whined.

"Be-because I can't." Sirius said.

"Won't.."

"Can't! She...she only sees me as a friend."

"Well she won't when you ask her on a date!!!" Ailee spouted back loudly. Something flashed in Sirius's eyes that she couldn't pinpoint. "Just ask her." Ailee finished in a softer voice.

"I-I can't Ailee. I can't ask her be-because y-"

"HELLO LOVELY FRIENDS OF MINE!" James bellowed as he walked up to where Sirius and Ailee were seated at the great hall.

"So, what are we chatting about here?!" James said smiling as he plopped down next to them and proceeded to place several tuna fish sandwiches on his plate.

"I've been trying to tell Paddy here that he should ask Mystery Girl to Hogsmead." Ailee said with a smirk.

James looked with wide eyes over at Sirius who was shaking his head furiously. "You know Blue, I was just telling dear Padfoot the same thing."

"See!" Ailee exclaimed, "even James agrees with me!"

"Not going to happen Blue." Sirius said.

"Wait what were you going to say before James walked up?" Ailee asked, intrigued.

"N-nothing." He said quickly. Too quickly.

"Noooo, you said that you couldn't ask her because y.." she taunted.

James hid his laughter with a unconvincing cough and Ailee decided to take a new approach.

"Okay, fine. You're not going to ask her.." she said. Sirius relaxed a bit exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But you need to at least tell me who she is." She finished.

Sirius choked on his pumpkin juice for real this time. James patted him on the back laughing loudly.

"I know you don't want to tell me because you're afraid I'll tease you or whatever, but I really I think I can help! Maybe if I talk to her I can see how she feels you know?" She added honestly. At the end of the day, Sirius was her best friend, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. If happy meant that he would be with Mystery Girl, she would do her best to make sure that happened, even if it broke her own heart in the process.

"No. No no no no no." Sirius protested shaking his head.

"I think that is a wonderful idea!" Said James enthusiastically. "Is there a certain reason Ailee can't be your wing-woman?" He questioned giving Sirius a knowing look.

"I-"

"SIRI!" Squealed a beautiful blonde Ravenclaw in her annoyingly high voice. Sirius grumbled muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'this day just keeps getting better..'

"Siri! How are you?" The girl said, scooting in between him and Ailee.

"Fine." He replied shortly.

"Lovely! So, do you have any plans for the next Hogsmead visit?" She asked, cutting right to the chase.

Ailee could feel the poisonous vat of jealousy within her bubbling up with each stupid shrill word Vivian uttered.

"Actually I was planning to ask someone..." He said. He couldn't stand Vivian, especially after how what she had said to Ailee in the bathroom at the beginning of the year.

"And who would that be?" She pressed, probably still hopeful that it would be her.

Ailee craned her neck to meet eyes with Sirius and mouthed 'Mystery Girl?'

He nodded.

James held his breath looking downright giddy.

On the one hand Ailee was dying to know who the mystery girl was. On the other hand she felt like she would die knowing who the mystery girl was.

Sirius's heart was pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was courage, or the intense desire to wipe the smug smirk off of the vapid Ravenclaws face, or the realization that he couldn't keep his feelings a secret forever, that made him say what he did next.

"Ailee." He said simply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 [Son of a Bowtruckle]**

"Ailee." Sirius said simply.

The events that took place after this simple utterance all happened swiftly and simultaneously.

James was ecstatic, and let out a boisterous "FINALLY!!!" Flailing his arms in the air widely.

Vivian was teetering somewhere between fury and bewilderment. " _AILEE_?" Her shrill voice shrieked.

And finally, Ailee was in shock and utter denial. 'This is a dream. Yes, this is just an extraordinarily weird dream.' She thought. Her mouth was slightly agape, her face completely devoid of emotion.

"You're taking _her_? _again_!?" Vivian screeched.

"YES! Now go away you annoying twit!" Called James as he stood up and shooed the blonde away from the table.. Vivian got up in a huff, per usual, and stomped over to the Ravenclaw table.

At this point Ailee still hadn't moved.

Sirius looked at her adorably freckled face, searching her baby blue eyes, and sincerely wishing he could do legilimency so he could figure out what the hell was going on in that weirdly fascinating mind of hers.

"Ails?" Said James.

Ailee's eyes flashed from James to Sirius, and she realized it wasn't a dream. A moment later she quickly got up from the table and made her way out the great hall and out the doors to the grounds. Once she was far enough away from the castle, she transformed into the golden dog and ran towards the shrieking shack where she was least likely to be disturbed.

"AILEE!" Called out an all too familiar voice from behind. "AILEE IM SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK!" Sirius shouted desperately.

She was closer to the forest than the she was to the womping willow at this point and quickly changed directions to transform amongst the trees.

She walked out slowly looking down. She was overwhelmed and very confused. She couldn't be the Mystery Girl! Perhaps he misspoke, or just said the first name that came to mind and chose her knowing that would piss Vivian off the most, or... maybe...it was just a part of some prank.

As much as she wanted very much to be alone in that moment, the spiraling thoughts in her mind demanded answers.

She slowly walked toward his general direction, looking pointedly down at her feet, kicking rocks along the way in order to keep some semblance of composure.

"Ailee.." Said Sirius closing the space between them so that they were at a normal speaking distance.

"W-why did you lie and say it was me?" She said quietly looking up. "Is this some sort of joke?" She asked sadly. "Because it's really not funny."

"I-It wasn't- ...I-Wasn't..." he stuttered out rubbing his hands in his hair.

"You weren't thinking were you? You just thought you'd say the one name that would rile vile Vivian up the most, eh? Do you have any idea how much she hates me already?" Ailee said, annoyed and frustrated. "Do you have any clue what she'll-"

"AILEE! I wasn't lying!" Sirius said cutting her off and walking closer. "Ailee. I wasn't joking."

"W-what?" Ailee squeaked.

Sirius sighed, and came even closer, reaching out to hold her hand in his. "Son of a bowtruckle..." he muttered taking a deep breath. "Ailee," he looked into her big, blue, confused eyes. "Ailee you are kind, and smart, and funny, and somehow absolutely adorably cute and drop dead gorgeous at the same time— you are the most interesting and bloody baffling person I have ever met. I've known you were special since I was 11, but I had no idea just _how_ special you were until this year..." He reached up with his hand that was not holding hers, and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"B-but that means.." Ailee trailed off softly, blushing as she came to fully grasp what was going on.

"You. You Ailee Abbott, are the Mystery Girl." He said booping her nose.

"That can't be right." She said with her eyebrows knitted together. "You said that she would only see you as a friend... " Sirius raised an eyebrow as his lips quirked. "But I've _definitely_ had a crush on you since at least second year..." she said with a small smile playing at her lips.

Sirius was ginning like an idiot. "Are you serious?" He asked.

"No, that would be the idiot I'm head over heels for." She shrugged.

Sirius rolled his eyes with a smile at the overused joke and pulled her close, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing other against her cheek, whilst she wrapped her own arms loosely around his neck smiling wide and softly playing with his hair. Then he pressed the sweetest of kisses against her forehead, and then her freckled nose, and finally against her soft lips. Their lips moved in synch, butterflies dancing in Ailees tummy, both hearts beating rapidly. It was simple, but perfect. They pulled away reluctantly, as they heard a loud whooping somewhere behind them.

They turned their heads toward the commotion, still wrapped around each other. They laughed when they saw James, Remus, Peter, and most surprisingly, Lily celebrating wildly, jumping in the grass a little ways away from them.

"CONGRATULATIONS MR AND MRS PADFOOT!!" James hollered, throwing an arm around Lily, who didn't seem to notice.

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Lily shouted to them.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Ailee shouted back, giggling as her best friend pulled away quickly from the messy haired boy, face bright red.


	14. Chapter 14

**1982**

"Shhh it's okay Harry," Ailee cooed to the boy. "Look, Paddy is right here."

The toddler's chubby hands reached out for Sirius to hold him. "Hello my little Prongslett!" He said happily as he bounced the now giggling boy in his arms.

A small 3 year old girl with bright pink curly locks ran towards Ailee with a wide grin. "Mummy! Mummy! Look! Daddy turned my hair pink again!" She said happily.

"I can see that, Gwen." Ailee replied smiling, sending a look to her husband who smiled back sheepishly.

"Doggie mummy!" Squealed a curly black haired girl of two. Her big blue eyes lit up in excitement as she clapped her hands.

"You heard what Wendy said, Blue! Doggie Mummy!" Sirius said with a smirk.

Ailee looked at the cherubic little face of her daughter and just couldn't resist those big blue eyes. "Oh fine. But just for a little bit." She transformed into the golden dog playfully chasing the waddling girl before the two more children and a black dog joined in.

"Erm- hello kids, are your parents home?" Said a smirking man near the fireplace.

"MOOOONNNYYY!" Squealed Sirius, "YOU'RE HERE!"

"Oomf-" Moony was squished by the force of three children and two of his best friends enveloping him in a group hug. "Every time" he said under his breath with a laugh as they finally released him.

"So, who is ready to get some ice cream!" Remus asked the children.

"ICE CREAM?!" Ailee Exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I thought I could take the kids to get ice cream." He said noting the disappointment on both of Ailee and Sirius's faces. "But I suppose you mutts could come along too."

Things in the Black house had most definitely changed since the untimely death of Lily and James Potter, and betrayal of Peter Pettigrew. However, Ailee and Sirius could not deny the joy it brought them to raise and love their godson as one of their own.


End file.
